Khriz
|faction = None|category = M.U.G.E.N.}} Khriz '(クリズ, ''Kurizu) is a fused clone consisting of a trio of three fighters - Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and K'. He is used by Gojiran and is made from M.U.G.E.N. Front Information Khriz hails from an alternate timeline in the KOF universe where he is a mysteriously new character in the KOF universe, who is created by NESTS. He is a fusion clone consisting of three famous fighters, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and K'. He is made to be the "ultimate warrior" of an unknown organization or speaker, and is mysteriously revealed in the world. Biography Backstory Not much of Khriz's backstory is explained well. However, what is known is that Khriz is a fusion of three Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and K' clones, one of each listed. This was achieved by NESTS cloning Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and K', before extracting the biological makeup and DNA of the three cloned fighters and combine them through advanced methods, to create a fused fighter of the three clones, codenamed "'''Khriz". Khriz's creator(s) is completely unknown, and only appears some years later in said alternative KOF timeline. His intents appears to be evil, just like NESTS, although it is noted that he is mysteriously swaying towards good the more he stays at the NESTS base. Current Whereabouts Khriz is teamed up with two currently unknown individuals. They appear to have their own base of operations in NESTS. Personality Since most of Khriz's biography is unknown, so is some of his personality. However, there is mostly a lot of information on his personality. Since Khriz is allied with NESTS, he is a villain and participates in a KOF tournament in the said timeline before for completely unknown reasons, before he didn't appear in any future KOF tournaments later in that timeline. It is definitely known that he still exists, however. Khriz is very confident and somewhat cocky in abilities, and is pretty laid-back and a very cool-mannered individual. As mentioned before, it is noted that he is mysteriously swaying towards good the more he stays at the NESTS base, although this is unconfirmed. It is currently unknown if Khriz knows that he is a fusion of three clones who are clones of three famous fighters. It appears that to be that he doesn't know that, as he's faced Kyo Kusanagi, K', and Iori Yagami, who noted that he has "stolen several of their abilities", with Khriz not knowing what they were talking about before swiftly defeating them. Appearance Khriz stands at 6'1, which makes him taller than Kyo, Iori, and K'. He has a combination of a chocolate and light complexion for his skin color, inherited from Kyo, Iori, and K'. His hair is mostly a dark scarlet from Iori's hair dye, although while the image posted in the article say otherwise, he has white and brown highlights in his hair, inherited from Kyo and K'. His eye color is a dark scarlet as well, and the same can be said for his eyebrows, although they have very slight white and brown accents. For his clothing, his attire looks mostly like K''s. He wears a blank white shirt, a deep black leather jacket, a deep black belt, and K''s deep black leather pants. He wears black cowboy boots with silver highlights. He also wears a thin black collar around his neck. A dragon design is seen on his left leg on his pants, and a Christian cross symbol is present near his left shoulder. Abilities Fighting Style Khriz's stlye is a custom fighting style. He appears to have a slow startup in fights, but makes it up for dangerous surprise attacks and powerful truckers, using his efficient speed in battle, which can lengthen to teleport dashes to pressure the opponent, before performing powerful meteor-bombing attacks on his opponent. He relies on a slow startup, then speed, and then powerful combinations before finishing attacks. Abilities *'Combat' - Khriz is capable of combat. *'Custom Fighting Style' - Khriz has a custom fighting style, described above. *'Supenatural Strength' - Khriz has the lowest form of supernatural strength. He is strong enough to lift trucks, buses and large boulders. *'Supernatural Speed' - Khriz has the lowest form of supernatural speed. He is fast enough to be faster than the speed of sound at a super-sonic level. *'Enhanced Kusanagi Pyrokinesis' - Because of his blood, Khriz has full control over the Kusanagi clan's fire. Its power, strength, and intensity is more powerful than Kyo Kusanagi's and Ks flames, or any member of the Kusanagi clan or individuals that can control Kusanagi fire. *'Enhanced Yagami Pyrokinesis' - Because of his blood, Khriz has full control over the Yagami/Yasakani clan's fire. Its power, strength, and intensity is more powerful than Iori Yagami's flames, or any member of the Yagami's clan's flames. Rarely, the flames can flash to its original orange Yasakani flames because of his blood. *'Kusanagi-Yagami Pyrokinesis' - As Khriz can control both fires, he can also combine the fires to create an extremely hot and powerful fire. The colors of the flames are a bright scarlet with a strong violet-hue in them. The flames can mostly hurt or burn anything, due to the combination of the clan's flames. *'Healing Factor' - Programmed into his body by NESTS, Khriz has a healing factor. *'Blood Empowerment' - Khriz can become permanently stronger when his skin comes contact with blood, including his own. **'Blood Empowerment' Absoprtion - Khriz can absorb an opponent's blood when it is released, and can empower himself with it. *'Razor Hands' - Khriz's nails are applied with so much force that his hands can be used to pierce or slash an opponent. This is inherited from Iori. *''Riot of the Blood Transformation / Wild Khriz'' - Because of his blood from Iori, the Yagami's blood inside him is still related to Orochi, and can transform into this state at will. However, he has much more control over it as he simply cannot transform if a presence related to Orochi is near. However, the insanity and recklessness is not handled well, nor mastered. Khriz's skin color turns to a shade of violent, and his breath is heavily visible. His eyes are dilated, and his irises and pupils are completely invisible. His eyes turn to a glowing red and his forehead is covered by a black shadow because his back is hunched. He develops fangs from his teeth, and his teeth turn to a slight yellow. He is less likely to vomit blood, which signifies loss of control in the form. His hair color and eyebrows turn to a complete dark scarlet, diminishing the white and brown accents inherited from Kyo and K'. **'Supernatural Strength' - His strength is increased to the point where he can nearly lift battleships and massive aircrafts. **'Supernatural Speed' - His speed is increased to the point where he can move far beyond the speed of sound. **'Enhanced Yagami Pyrokinesis' - His Kusanagi flames completely diminish in this transformation, as the Yagami flames override them. The Yagami flames are enhanced even more due to the flames in Wild Iori already being enhanced when in this state, and Khriz's Yagami flames were increased in his base form. The flames are insurmountably hot and can hurt and burn mostly anything. **'Enhanced Healing Factor' - Wild Khriz can heal much faster. **'Blood Empowerment' - The blood contacted onto his blood powers him up much faster. ***'Blood Empowerment-Absorption' - The absorption of his own blood or an opponent's blood powers him up much faster. **'Razor Hands' - The strength of his nails multiply many times over, able to slash nearly anything. Category:Male Category:True Neutral Category:M.U.G.E.N Character Category:King of Fighters character Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Humans Category:Clones Category:Fusion Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (Gojiran)